


Let's be us again (Rachel x Frances)

by Pfeiffersbitch



Category: Bad Girls (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2021-04-18 22:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pfeiffersbitch/pseuds/Pfeiffersbitch
Summary: Rachel doesn't mean to destroy their relationship , will they ever be the same again?
Relationships: Rachel Mason/Frances Myers
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Rachel was back in prison for attempting murder, she had settled in okay, her attitude was bad, she had met France's back in school, she had tried to get it on with her as was drunk. Rach also hated her for taking her boyfriend away from her in the last three years of school. She did try to kill her on prom night.

The prison was excepting a new wing governor, she was hoping that it wasn't Frances as she still hated her. Rach was out on the wing , she was sat on top of the table, she was having a laugh with the Julie's , they was her best friends as they always looked out for her.

France's just had to do what was best for Rach and that meant taking her boyfriend away from her. Frances hadn't forgave Rach for trying to kill her, she didn't really get on well with Rach now. Frances had gotten the job of the wing governor and was stronger now so she wasn't taking any shit.

Rach wasn't going to forgive her for what she had done, she still wanted her dead, as she was having a laugh with the Julie's she was talking about Frances. Frances wasn't bothered about Rach, she was walking around with her girlfriend Kim, while watching people through the prison

Rach looked up and saw Frances "What is that bitch doing here?"

Frances was walking about ,she looked into the cells and looked around. Rachel was angry that they had made Frances the wing governor, she didn't want her to come over to the table, Frances wasn't planning on coming over to the table, she walked pasted it with Kim. As Frances walked passed the table Rach called her s bitch but she said it loud enough for everyone to hear including Frances and Kim. Frances just ignored her, she wasn't going to give her the reaction that she wanted so she just walked on by, Rach had decided to throw something at her so she took a handful of Mash potato and threw it at her.

Frances felt it hit her and brushed most of it off her clothes, she walked on and held Kim's hand while going to the toilets

"Going for a shag are we?" She said loud and clear with a smirk

Frances just sighed, she went into the toilets and got the toilet roll and then began to clean it off her clothes, Kim looked at her

"Who was that then baby?"

Frances looked at Kim "it's Rach , I don't like her she's dangerous"

"How dangerous baby?"

"She tried to kill me because I took her boyfriend away from her as he turned into a drug addict babe"

"Aww baby"

Frances tried to the mash off her, she leant against the wall "u don't know why I've came back"

"Because you love this place"

Frances nodded and put her arms around her neck then kissed her, Kim kissed her back deeper with a smile, Frances kissed her deeply with a soft moan

"Don't let her ruin your new start baby"

"I'll try not to baby" she said softly holding her hands

"I'm always going to be here, I promise"

"Thank you, right lets get back out there and get them sorted"

"That's more like it baby"

"Yeah it is babe" she said with a smile and kissed her softly, Kim smiled and kissed back

"Come on Myers"

Frances smiled and walked out the toilets, Rach wasn't on the wing anymore she was in the Julie's cell with them, Frances walked out and walked around the wing, Rach still had a few little feelings for Frances that she was trying to hid, Frances walked around while Kim need to go somewhere, Kim had left the prison so it was just Frances now, Frances thought about something while walking around, Rach didn't know as her feeling for her started to grow more, she wanted to do something about it, that meant forgiving her so that she could tell her how she really felt. Frances walked around keeping herself to herself. Rach was thinking more about forgiving her, Frances stood looking down the corridor, Rach didn't know that Frances was in the corridor where the Julie's cell was based.


	2. Chapter 2

Rach came out and seen, she had a smile on her face, Frances seen her and watched her before looking around

"I ain't going to hurt you, I've changed"

Frances looked at her and just nodded, she felt threaten by her because of what she had done to her.

"So how are things?"

Frances continued to look around before looking at her "Good thanks, You?"

"I'm fine I haven't killed anyone in a long time" she said with a smile walking towards her

Frances looked at her more and nodded as Rachel was getting more closer, Rach just smiled as Frances watched her.

"I'm unarmed"

"Okay" Frances said softly

"I'm taking it that you've got a new girlfriend?" Rach was now standing opposite her

"Yeah I have" she smiled softly looking at her

"I bet she's nice"

"Yeah" she smiled more

"Be a shame if someone hurts her"

"Yeah it would be"

Rach just nodded, she was trying not to let Frances see how she was really feeling to her

"Why?"

"She's a keeper"

"I know she is" she smiled more

Rach smiled to "I didn't mean to try to kill you back then, I was hurt and confused"

Frances had stopped smiling at her and looked at her as she was getting flashbacks to that night

"I was angry at him for what he did"

Frances just nodded at her

"I found out that he was cheating on me.."

"Really?"

Rach nodded "I found out that night"

"Oh really?"

"You think I didn't?"

"What?"

"You think that I didn't find out that night"

"Yeah I did"

"Okay Fine, I found out before, I wanted to know if the feeling was true"

"Who did he cheat with? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Well you won't like the answer"

"I won't?" she raised her eyebrow at her

Rach sighed and looked at her "It was Kim.. Kim and Max was having an affair"

Frances looked at her "Stop lying!" she said as she rubbed her head

"I ain't lying"

"You are lying!" she said as she looked around for Kim

"For fuck sake Frances I'm not" she was getting angry at her because she knew that Frances was getting angry with her, Frances looked at Rach before putting her hand through her hair then she threw her watch off her arm, Rach watched her she was getting a little scared. Frances stood against the wall and closed her eyes to try and calm down. Rachel was falling in love with her more. She had always been in love with her but she chose to hide her feelings, Rach looked and went towards her and kissed her softly as she couldn't hide how she really felt about her.

Frances felt and pushed Rach against the wall "Don't" she said just before slapping her hard across the face. Rach looked away trying to hide that it hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Frances stopped and looked at her "I'm sorry Rach" she gasped "I'm very sorry" she said as she lifted Rach's head around softly and looked her in the eye knowing that she had just hurt her.

"Go on, Say how much you hate me.." she said wanting to her to tell her how she really felt about her

Frances looked at her "Shut up! Your nothing! Yeah I hate you! All you do is ruin things for me" she shouted at her, she was really upset and angry

Rach had a few tears rolling down her face listening to what she saying, Knowing that all the things Frances was saying about her was true.

Frances seen then stopped, she was mad at herself and took it out on Rach as she was the closest person that was by her. Frances had put her hands on Rachel's cheeks "Please I'm sorry" she said as she began to cry, She looked into her eyes with tears knowing that Rachel would now hate her.

Rachel had put her hands on her face wiping the tears away "I ruin everything because I'm in love with you" she said looking into her eyes

Frances didn't take her eyes off Rachel's eyes while wiping Rachel's eyes "You are?"

She nodded as a little as some more tears fell "I...I always have"

Frances wiped the tears and leant in and kissed her softly, Rach kissed her back with a little of passion and putting her arms around her neck, Frances kissed her more putting her arms around her waist and deepened the kiss, Rach ran her hands through her hair messing it up while she deepened the kiss even more. Frances moaned out against her lips then bit down on her lip softly

"Mmm" she said as she ran her hands down Frances's sides. She smirked and kissed her again while rocking her hips sexily. Rachel had started to undress her, she couldn't cope anymore she wanted to make love with her, She unbutton her shirt and looked at her bra with a smirk, Frances let her take control while she played with her belt.

Rachel had now unclipped Frances's bra and pulled it down, seeing her boobs pop out, Rachel's smirk had gotten bigger, She used her free hand and slipped it down her trousers and pants, Frances felt and moaned out softly, she moved her hands around her body. Rach felt and moaned softly as it felt nice, she placed her hand on her clit and smiled at her.

Frances smiled at her as Rach started to rub her gently, She moaned out softly, Rach gently squeezed her right boob, She moaned out loudly

"Mmm, Wanna take this somewhere where Kim can't find us?" Rach smirked

Frances smirked and squeezed her ass "I don't care if she sees or not babe"

"Fair play" she smiled and took her shirt off fully and threw it on to the floor with her bra

"Yeah baby" she smirked undoing her shirt and flew it off her, Rach pulled down her trousers down after she unbuttoned them. Frances smirked feeling she took her bra off afterwards and smirked. Rach went down on her and started to softly lick her clit.

Frances moaned out instantly and grabbed the wall "Mmmm!"

Rach licked her more and placed her hands on her hips. Frances had put her head back "Mmm" she moaned.

"That sound your making is rather sexy"

Frances smirked and moved her hips "Mmm good"she winked

"Your just a whole load of sexiness"

Frances smirked and pulled her up and pulled down her trousers right down along with her underwear then put her against the wall, Rach watched with a smirk, Frances went down on her and began to lick her while holding her hips, Rach had put her hands on her head, holding her, She licked her more and rubbed her sides while continuing

Rach grabbed her hair a little "Mmmm baby"

She put her face in more and licked her faster, Rach leaned back on the wall moaning, She took her face away and used her hand and rubbed her, Rach moaned louder , Frances rubbed her faster

"God your amazing"

she winked at her "Stretch your legs out but keep your bum against the wall like a squat"

Rach stretched her legs out and kept her bum against the wall, Frances smirked and went under her and licked, Rach pulled her hair a little as it felt so good, Frances licked her more. Rach had started to moan her name, Frances smirked and got up then pressed against her, Rach smiled and slid a finger inside her

Frances moaned out "Mmm Baby!"

Rach got Frances hand and pushed one of her fingers inside Rach's clit, Frances moaned and began to finger her, Rach got a little faster and moaned as she did, Frances moaned out feeling her and went more faster. Rach kissed her with much more deeply as she did. Frances moaned out loudly

"God I love you" Rach side in between the kiss with a smile

Frances kissed her hard "Mm!" she fingered her more faster then before, she leant back more and put her head back, Frances watched and went harder while moaning

"Faaster! Deeper! Baby!" she moaned out loudly

Frances moaned out loudly again "Mmm Baby!"

Rach kissed her again, she was getting really hot

"Mmm baby, sit on that chair" she pointed to it

Rach went over and sat on the chair and opened her legs wide, Frances went over and sat on her lap facing her and rubbed against her moaning softly, Rach held her and watched with a smile and moaning her name. Frances had her arms around her neck while moving against her moaning.

"You need to do me the way you make out to Kim" she smirked

she smirked and went harder "Oh Really?" I'll do you better then I ever did Kim, She didnt want sex" she said "Well off me anyway""

"I'll always want sex from you princess" she kissed her head

she kissed her softly "I'll always want sex from you Baby girl" she said bit her lip "I'll wear something sexy for you tomorrow"

"Or just come naked" she smirked

"Mmm I love to tease" she winked and smirked

"You've always been a tease" she smirked "Your a great tease princess"

she smirked looking at her "I love you baby, Oh am I?" she winked

"I love you more" she kissed her smirk "Yes,Yes you are" she said sexily

"No,No you don't" she smirked kissing her "Mmm good" she said

"Noooooooo, I do baby" she held her close " Shag me" she whispered in her ear

she smirked and kissed her sexily then moaned out softly hearing her "Mm get on the table baby"

"What if I don't? You might just have to handcuff me to it" she smirked

She smirked and moved against her "Mmm baby maybe I will"

"I'm not moving" she said in a strict but sexy voice

"Mmm baby Just for me?" she moaned and smacked her ass

"Your still gonna handcuff me to it anyway?" she cheekily smirked

"yeah I am" she smirked and out up sexily then lifted the handcuffs from the floor

"They don't scare me anymore so good luck" she smirked

"Baby let me shag you" she smirked and rubbed the handcuffs against her, Rach moaned as she felt the handcuffs being rubbed against her, Frances had put a handcuff on her and on attached it to the table.

"Alright, I'll get on the table" she got on the table "If you want you can handcuff my legs to the table to, I need to be punished"

Frances smirked listening to her and handcuffed her legs to the table

"Mmmm baby"

Frances smirked at her

"All yours baby"

Frances climbed onto her and sat on her. Rach smiled, Frances stretched and got on top then began to shag her,Rach was very relaxed as she did, Frances moaned out and went harder, Rach started moaning again she was moaning her name again, Frances moaned and went faster

"Faster! Faster! Baby" she moaned , Frances moaned out and went faster

Rachel stayed relaxed, her walls was getting tight, Frances kept shagging her

"Baby I think I'm gonna cum soon"

Frances moaned "Mmm" she went harder

"Bet you can't wait"

"Mmm baby cum!" she moaned going harder

Rach put her head back as she started to cum loads, The cum was hot. Frances moaned out feeling and put her hand there

"Baby if you need a break from Kim, my cell is always open"

She moaned out and felt her "You feel amazing" she kissed her and sat on her still "Thanks baby I'll be there all the time"

"What about Kim or are you to over?"

"Who's Kim?" she smirked and kissed her

she kissed her back "Ain't it your turn to cum?" she smirked

she smirked "im not ready to cum you need to work on me, I haven't been touched in weeks"

"I'm sure I can work my magic on you to"

Frances smirked watching her

"Don't be mad but I near enough made out with everyone"

"I don't care"

"Good, Wanna stick that ass of yours on my face"

she smirked then got up and went and sat down on her face, Rach started to lick her clit again

Frances moaned out "Mmm!"

Rachel got faster, Frances moaned even louder, Rach pushed her tongue inside her. Frances moaned out more, her legs was shaking. Rach had managed to put her hands on her legs. Frances looked at her

"It's okay baby" she mumbled

Frances bit her lip "Babe?"

Rach took her tongue out "Yeah baby?"

"I think I'm going to cum soon I can feel it"

Rach smiled "That didn't take too long at all" she smirked

"Your to good baby" she moaned out and moved about

"Oh am I now?" she smirked

Rach licked her out again pushing her tongue back inside her

Frances moaned out louder and bit her lip "baby!" she moaned out "I'm cuming!"

Rachel quickly took her tongue out "Cum baby Cum!"

Frances moaned out loudly as she came loads , Rach had her mouth open so she could cum into her mouth. Frances moaned out "Mmm baby" Rach didnt swallow until she was down, Frances moaned as she finished then layed besides her

"God you taste amazing"

Frances moaned softly "Mmm!" she looked "Your so good!"

"Your better baby"

"No baby" she smirked

"I love you"

"I love you baby" she smirked

Rach nodded "Always have and always will"

"Aww baby" she looked "I love you"

"I still feel guilty for hurting you"

"Don't baby" she said un handcuffed her and watched her smiling

Rach out her arm around her holding her, Frances smiled feeling and got the Handcuffs off then watched

"Maybe instead of sending me down the block, Sex should be my new punishment" she smirked

"Mmm, I like that baby" she smirked and sat on her gently looking at her boobs, Rach got her hand and placed it on her boob "All yours"

She felt and looked "They are massive" she said softly kissing her. Rach smiled "I can hide things in them" she smirked again and kissed her back, Frances smirked and kissed her again, she loved being skin contact

"your boobs are soft and massive, Just the way I like them"

Frances smirked looking "They are yours baby " she sat thinking what she was going to wear now to tease her

"You know you don't have to wear anything to tease me"

Frances smirked "How did you know I was thinking that? I might wear my leather tight skirt, with my white blouse and black bra" she smirked looking at her

"Because of that face you make when you think"

She smirked and her face gently then kissed her

"God your face is to god damn kissable"

She smirked and kissed her more giggling

"It is though, I could kiss it all day"

"Sexy" she smirked

"I know you are"

"Baby shush" she put her finger over her mouth, Rach took the chance and licked her finger, Frances smirked feeling

"You tired"

Frances shook her head

"I am a little bit but im fine"

"Go to sleep baby, I'll lay with you"

"You sure baby?"

"Yeah of course"

Rachel rested her head on her chest and held her to, Frances held her close and kissed her head ad stroked her cheek. Rach smiled closing her eyes. Frances cuddled into her

"Your the best thing that this prison has done"

"Aww baby your so cute"

"Your really cute to"

"Thanks"

"I Mean it"

Frances smiled cutely.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few days since that day where Rachel had finally had sex with Frances, she was getting more closer to her, Her eye was still quite sore she had a black eye from where Frances had hit her. It was a nice day and Rach was outside, She was caught in a fight with Buxton's she had said a few things about her, Rach wasn't fighting back as she was trying to prove to Frances that she could stop,

Frances was in love with Rach, She was happy that Rach felt the same way to. Frances was over protected over her since they had gotten closer,Frances was walking out to the yard and saw what was going on.She had seen Buxton hitting Rach so she ran over and got in-between them

"Buxton back inside now!" she said and stood in front of Rach. As Frances said the other day, she was wearing her tight leather skirt and her blouse. Rach looked up at her as she was lying on the floor as she had been pushed, she smiled a little seeing who it was.Frances watched Buxton as she went inside, she helped Rach up

"Are you okay?" she asked softly

"Now that your here" she replied and held on to her right side as it was hurting from the fight

Frances looked at her "Anywhere hurt?" she asked

"Yeah,my right side"

Frances bent down and lifted her top up a little seeing the damage "Ouch,it looks painful baby" she said softly

Rach let her as she didn't mind as she was in love with her "It is baby"

Frances was stroking it gently "Let's go and get some cream on it to cool it down" she said softly

Rach flinched a little and nodded "As long as it's you putting the cream on"

Frances looked "I will baby" she said softly and felt herself being watched from the people behind her. The crowd was getting bigger and Rach was getting scared , she had a fear of really big groups of people

"Can we go inside? I don't feel to good"

Frances looked at Rach "Yeah of course we can" She stood up and headed inside with Rach, a few girl whistled at Frances, she ignored them but the male officer looked.

"I didn't fight back"

Frances looked "awww, Why not darling?" she asked softly watching her

"You said I needed to stop fighting all the time"

"But baby,you have to protect yourself" She looked again "I'm going to protect you from now on"

"I do, But it jut happened to fast.."

"it's okay baby, lets go to your cell I'll put it on there"

Rach nodded and put her arm around her for support "you know I had a nice view"she smirked

Frances had her arm around her "Oh did you now? She smirked back at her

"YeahI wanted to touch it"she smirked again

Frances smirked "awww" she put her hand on her arse and squeezed it hard before moving her arm back up to her back again

"Mmm baby"she moaned a little but quietly

Frances smirked and kissed her head "your so cute"

"Think you find that's you"

"hell no"she smirked and opened the door for her

"Well I think you are"

Frances smirked at her "Good"

"Actually.Your more then cute, your perfect"

"Awww baby your so sweet, I love you, your amazing"

"I love you way more then Kim ever did"

"I love you even more then I ever loved Kim"

Rach just smiled and walked down the corridor and into the cell, Frances smiled walking with her, a few girls watched them, Rach turn and looked

"Do you think they know?"

Frances looked at her "What me and you?" she said softly as a girl looked "going to have a shag are we?"

Rach nodded at Frances then looked at the girl "shut it or I'm gonna knock you out cold" she was protective over Frances and forget that she was there

Frances looked at Rach "maybe" she said then turned around "I'd love to but no actually " she smirked not caring

Rach wanted her and Frances relationship to be a secret , she was scared of what was going to happen if Kim found out the truth, Frances smirked and waited outside the cell

"She's hardly going to shag you Rach"

Rach looked at Frances, she really wanted to punch that girl out

'Well your just jealous that I've already made out with the bitch of the wing governor"

Frances looked at Rach "Calm down and get your stuff babe" she whispered

Rach nodded and got her stuff "Where are we going?"

Frances looked at her again "Down to the sitting area"

"Why not your office?"

"We can go to my office if you want"

"Please it's more private"

"Okay"

"Only if you want to.." She had a feeling that Frances wasn't herself

"Yeah course" she smiled then looked "I need a drink anyway"

"Can I have a glass of vodka or is that pushing it?"

She looked at her again "Yeah course you can"

"Like not a small glass, A big glass?"

"I'll see what I can do" Frances smiled

"Thank you"she smiled and put her arm back around her for support

"No problem" she smiled and put her arm around her

"You still with Kim?" Rach asked

"No"

'Have you told her about that night at prom?"

"I don't think so"

"You should tell her. It's killing you inside

Frances looked again "It's not"she said softly

"Baby it is, That spark in your eye isn't glowing like before"

Frances sighed softly at her, Rach looked down a little, Frances watched her then continued to walk to the office, Rach walked with her. They reached the office, Frances unlocked the door and went in and went to sit on the sofa, she took her heels off. Rach needed to take her shirt off as her side was hurting her, she sat on the sofa next to Frances.

Frances pulled her blind down and stretched yawning

"Baby?Do you mind if I take my shirt off?"

"Go ahead baby"

Rach took her shirt off and folded it up putting it on the floor, Frances sat on her chair then closed her eyes relaxing. Rach looked over and went to her and started to give her a foot massage, Frances felt and smiled feeling , Rach smiled to and kept doing it

"Why did them girls whistle at you?"

She smiled feeling and opened her eyes "I honestly don't know baby"

"Do they like you or something?"

"I don't know baby" she said softly looking at her

"You don't like them do you?"

She looked at her raising her eyebrow "you think I do?

"I didn't mean that way.."

She nodded then looked at her "I don't like any of them in that way"

"You hate them as a person"

"They are alright"

"That doesn't sound to promising"

"What you mean?" She asked softly then looked at her "I love you"

"sounds like you want to kill them"

"I don't"

"I'm joking"

Frances smirked getting her vodka and coke out, Rach smiled watching her,Frances smiled and lifted out two large wine glasses

"Planning on getting me drunk are you?" Rach said with a smirk

"Well you said you didn't want a little glass misses" she winked pouring the vodka into the glasses then added the coke

"I know I did baby" Rach smirked

"I'm just giving you what you want" Frances winked and handed her the drink

Rach took it "You always do" she replied in a flirty tone

"Oh really?" That's great then, Give me anything you want baby" she said sexily

"Hmm,A big house with an indoor and outdoor swimming pool, a room for a gym and a home cinema" she smirked

"I'll think about that one baby, guessing you haven't seen my house then?"she winked and poured herself one

"How could I if you told me to keep away and if I tried to then you would call the police?" she said in a quite tone

"You can come" she smiled softly and began to drink her drink

"If only I wasn't stuck in this place for the rest of my life"

"Ill get you out very soon , i'll take responsibility of you on the outside"

"But you'll lose your job?"

Frances nodded and looked at her

"You love it there"

"It will be worth it baby, I can get another job"

Rach started to down her vodka and coke

Frances sat back on her chair and put her feet up, Rach sat on her lap not facing her as was going to lie on her, Frances smirked letting her and put her hands around her waist.

"I didn't mean to call you a bitch"

Frances looked at her "It's okay baby" she rested her lips against herneck and began to kiss her, Rach moved her hair to one side andsmiled feeling her, Frances smiled kissing her neck softly whileresting her hand on her thigh, Rach smiled and put her hand on top ofhers, She smiled and kissed her neck softly then ran her tongue alongher neck, Rach bit her lip gently before moaning

"Mmm"

Frances smirked hearing her and sat back sexily

"Did you bring any toys in with you this time?" she smirked

"Yeah baby" she smirked

"Mmm,can't wait for you to use them on me" she smirked

"You dirty little girl" she smirked and whispered sexily "I want you to do everything to me" she bit her lip

"Ah,But you love it really" she smirked "What like sucking you off,teasing you , shagging you, cumming all over you?"

"I love it so much" she smirked while laying back more "Mmm baby yes"

"I'm glad someone appreciates my sex" Rach smiled

Frances smirked "Yeah baby its amazing"

"Years of practise" Rach smirked

Frances smirked undoing her bra and put her hands over her boobs, Rach lether and smirked, Frances smiled relaxing

"The Governor before you, She was in a relationship with an inmate"

"Yeah?"Frances asked massaging her boobs

"She got her out and left this place" Rach moaned a little as she felt her

"Wow,yeah i'd love to do that with you" Frances smiled and massaged them more

"One day baby" Rach put her hand down her skirt and on top of her pants 

"Yeah of course," she said softly feeling, she kissed her neck softly "I love you"

"I love you more" Rach said as she started to rub her pants with her thumb, Frances moaned out softly

"I'm gonna make you wet" Rach teased

"Mm,You do that everyday anyway" Frances winked

"But not like this" she smirked knowing that she had white pants on

"Mm baby, what you doing?" Frances asked smirking

"Now that would be telling" She looked in a draw for a toy and found a vibrating dildo, she smirked and tested that it still worked and put it down on to Frances pants and turned it on. Frances smirked watching her then gasped

"Oh my god" Frances moaned

"You like?" she smirked

Frances moaned out loudly, Rach turn it up higher and smirked, Frances moaned even more

"Enjoying it baby?"

Frances put her head back and moaned "Mm!"

"How wet are you?" she smirked

Frances moaned , she was really really wet

Rach looked and smirked "Your dripping baby"

Frances moaned out loudly, she was really sensitive

"Mmm baby"

Frances moaned, Rach pulled down Frances pants and gently pushed it inside her, Frances took it out as she was in so much pleasure, Rach took off her own pants and pushed it inside her own pussy as it was dripping from Frances's pussy, Frances laid back and put her head back. Rach picked up the vodka bottle and started to drink it from the bottle while playing with the dildo. Frances had so much pleasure that she had to lie back. Rach had started moaning as it felt so good.


End file.
